Divergent
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Canon Divergence. Severus tries to save the Potters after hearing and blabbing about the prophecy. Unfortunately, some things are meant to happen.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Careers Advice  
Task 3 - Write about trying to prevent something.

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Human

**Hogwarts: **Alphabetti Spaghetti  
Write out your favorite character's first name (mine is Hermione) - H for Halfblood

**Hogwarts: **Fortnightly Challenge  
Women's History - Marlene McKinnon — (emotion) fear

**Divergent**

Severus Snape was only human. He had made mistakes in the past, but he didn't want his life to be defined by them. And then he heard overheard Trelawney during her interview with Dumbledore.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies -"_

A bartender chased him away, so he didn't hear anything else. He knew he had to do something with his knowledge.

By then, he was beginning to regret taking the mark, but if the Dark Lord found out he kept something like this a secret, especially if his life was at risk, Severus would be dead.

He told the Dark Lord about the prophecy that he only heard a part of. The Dark Lord didn't waste any time. He immediately sought out who the prophecy might refer to, and in the end, he decided only two babies matched the guidelines set by it: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

Fear grabbed hold of Severus as the Dark Lord told him that one of these boys could possibly end his existence. When something endangers the Dark Lord's existence, there's only one approach to deal with it: eliminate the threat.

And one of those threats was Harry Potter.

He had no love for the boy or his father of course, but Lily was his mother, and he knew she would never let anything touch her son, even if it meant her life.

Severus' first thought was to go to Dumbledore. The Headmaster would keep the family of three safe.

Something stopped him, though.

Instead, he cornered Lily one day in Diagon Alley.

"Severus, what do you want?"

"You shouldn't be out during a war. Especially by yourself. It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself," she said, glaring at him.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

She blinked. "For what?"

Severus didn't say anything right away.

And that tipped her off that it was something bad. "What did you do, Severus?"

"I overheard a prophecy, and I told him."

Lily didn't have to ask who '_him_' was.

"And is that my problem?"

Severus closed his eyes. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" she asked, her voice getting dangerously low; it was almost a growl.

"It's about someone that can defeat him, and he thinks it's either the Longbottom son or…" He trailed off.

"Harry," she gasped, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"I was going to warn Dumbledore, so he could get you guys to safety, but I'm not sure I trust him to take me seriously. You need to run. You have to get away."

"I don't run away. I'm a Gryffindor, remember? I'll fight to the bitter end," she asked.

He saw the fear in her eyes and in the slight tremble of her hands as she fidgeted with her bag. "Don't think about it as running away. Think about it as protecting your son. You need to run, and you need to hide, because he's coming for you. And he won't stop until Harry's dead."

Lily's eyes sparkled. "I need to go." She turned and ran down the sidewalk, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus sighed. He did what he could by warning her. Maybe he should tell Dumbledore as well.

X

Seven months later, Severus reached for the Daily Prophet. In big letters, it announced the Dark Lord's death, but it also mentioned the death of Lily and James Potter. The only survivor was Harry.

The newspaper fell from his lax fingers.

He hadn't seen or heard anything from Lily that day. He hoped that meant she took his advice and ran away. He did tell Dumbledore what he did, but the old man hadn't said anything about what was going on with the Potters. Despite the fact he was spying for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix now, he knew he wasn't completely trusted.

Severus grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey. It was only 10 AM, but who cared. It was after 5 PM somewhere in the world.

He was laying on his couch, four empty bottles of Firewhiskey littered the floor when Dumbledore walked in. He shook his head sadly at the sight before him.

"Lily and James wanted to run. They begged me to let them leave England. They wanted to go to America or Australia. They wanted to get as far away as possible."

"Then they should have."

"I convinced them they'd be safe under the Fidelius charm here. I never thought we'd have a traitor amongst us."

Severus closed his eyes. He had tried to prevent this. Lily should have just run away before Dumbledore got to her. Or maybe he shouldn't have told Dumbledore after he talked to Lily. Then she might still be alive. Then again, the Potters might have talked to Dumbledore anyways.

He had tried to stop it from happening, but he failed miserably.

"If you had kept quiet, they wouldn't have stood any chance."

"She died anyway. What good did it do that I said anything?

"They had months with Harry they might not have had. Lily knew you tried to save. She asked me to give this to you if she didn't make it."

Severus opened his eyes and eyed the parchment the Headmaster was holding out to him. He sat up and wearily took it.

He looked down at the neat script.

_Severus,_

_If you're reading this, then I didn't make it. I know you. I know you'll blame yourself. You might have got the ball rolling by telling Voldemort about the prophecy, but you tried to make things right. You tried to save me and my family, although, I know how little you care for James._

_Thank you for that._

_I know you won't approve of me staying in England, but Dumbledore assures us he'll keep us safe. You might think me a dunderhead, but I trust him to do everything he can to keep his promise. I'm still writing this, though, in case my blind trust was unfounded._

_I'm sorry that we weren't ever able to get our friendship back after that horrible day at Hogwarts. Maybe if I had forgiven you, you might not have joined him and overheard the prophecy. Then again, even if he was never told the prophecy, I might still not have made it._

_Who can know what might have been?_

_Even with all of the ugly words between us, I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. Now you just have to forgive yourself. I know it will be hard for you, but you need to if you have any hope of moving on with your life._

_You were my best friend. You were my first magical friend. Thank you for introducing me to such a wondrous world_

_If James doesn't make it, I hope Harry does. Please, look out for my son. He's the best thing I ever did, and he needs to grow up to live a full life. He'll be great._

_I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I'm begging you as a last request. Protect my son._

_Thank you, Severus, for everything._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Severus_ swallowed. "What happened to Harry."

"He'll be living with his Aunt Petunia and her husband."

"They hate magic; they'll hate him."

Dumbledore waved it away. "He might have a hard childhood, but it's nothing he can't handle."

Severus didn't answer, and Dumbledore took it as a sign to leave. He placed the parchment on the table and stared blankly ahead of him. Lily asked him to protect Harry. And one way to protect her son was to get him away from people that would hate him and call him a freak. (He still remembered Petunia's reaction to his and Lily's magic as kids.)

Dumbledore might not approve, but his loyalty was to Lily, not him.

Even if he had to go over Dumbledore's head, he was going to protect Harry from everything and everyone, and that included Petunia Evans and whoever she married.

(word count: 1,347)

(**Note: This is kind of begging to be a full story, or at least a collect of one-shots. I don't know.**)


End file.
